A Strange Family and a Girl in a Tent
by EllieLissieA
Summary: When Tohru Honda and Her friend stumble across a little house they had no idea who lived inside it. Tohru's life is far from simple and her friends is definitely not normal but compared to the family who live in the house they're lives seem like a breeze! Of course in every complicated family there lies secrets so which ones will be unveiled?
1. Chapter 1 - The Little, Big House

**Hey! This is my Furuba fan fic! It's really the basic storyline of Fruits Basket but if I was given Fruits Basket to write and adjust than this is what it would be like! I've also added an OC! Enjoy! **

**You probably already know this but I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the Furuba gang! The OC is mine though, all mine! **

**(Feedback welcomed!)**

As I trudged through the muddy wood the clouds above me opened up to reveal the sun.

"Well you've finally decided to show your face then." I murmured to myself. The past few days of bad weather had gotten me in to a bad mood and I wasn't going to give up the grunge anytime soon. For all I know the clouds could cover the sun again.

I looked over to my right and saw the bright yellow tent where my best friend Tohru-chan was staying in. My best friend. I sighed. I still hadn't gotten used to that as in my old school I had never had one. It wasn't that people didn't like me that was never the problem; it was that I flitted between social circles too much. I was never in one long enough for people to truly befriend me. However, when I moved schools I became fast friends with Tohru Honda, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima.

Later on I found out that Tohru-chan was living in a tent because she was an orphan and her grandpa was having his house built up. I stumbled across her tent when I was running as a wolf. For some bizarre reason I can turn myself into a wolf but I have no idea why. When I was little I wasn't able to leave the house because I couldn't control my changes but now I am getting better at it, although if I become extremely excited or agitated I transform and I can't stop myself. Anyway I stumbled across her tent and found her there sitting with the picture of her mum. I asked if she wanted to stay with me but she declined and told me she didn't want to be a nuisance. I probably should have persuaded her more but I didn't. She also begged me not to tell Uo-chan and Hana-chan and foolishly I agreed.

"Elliiiieeeeee-chaaaannn!" Tohru-chan's cheerful greeting jerked me back to the present.

"Tohru-chan! Ready for school?"

"Yes I am! Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"It sure is!" I said with a smile. Even when I was in a mood, Tohru-chan's optimistic ways could always lighten up my day.

"Well, we best be off if we want to make it to school in time."

"Ha, at the speed we walk you sure are right. Ooh! I just remembered I saw a new route we could take!"

"Well let's try it out – It can't possibly be any longer than the one we already take." So we wound our way through the tangle of trees discussing school, homework and occasionally pointing out a pretty flower or two. About half way through the walk we stopped talking and a pleasant sort of silence hung over us. It wasn't awkward in any way as I knew in a few minutes we would be discussing something else as this silence often happened when we were talking. As my mind was beginning to wander and was just about to enter the realm of thoughts Tohru-chan's sweet singsong voice yanked it back to this world.

"Ellie-chan, look! There's a beautiful little house over there."

"That house is very beautiful, but it's certainly not little! Tohru-chan, can't you see the sheer size of it? That house must have at least 6 bedrooms!"

"I suppose you're right! I know lets go have a quick look."

"Well we are a few minutes ahead of our normal time and the main road isn't that far ahead so… Let's go!" We wandered over to the house and I began to feel my mind crossing the boundary to the realm of thoughts again. Suddenly I began to feel nervous. My wolf senses told me something wasn't quite right about the house but I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. What if it was bad? What a murderer lived there, or a child stealer or a vampire or… or, Hey, I thought to myself, Vampires don't exist, but then again I suppose I am a werewolf so maybe they did. I was over thinking. Some little pebbles on the porch of the house caught my eye. They were painted in to look like each of the zodiac animals, but of course the painter had left out the cat. Tohru-chan came over to look at them as well. Quite engrossed in the incredible detail of the little animals I failed to notice the person above us until a fine voice interrupted my thoughts.

"My, my, do my eyes deceive me or are there two strange young girls standing beside my front porch?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Yuki Sohma Knows My Name!

**Here's the second chapter of ASFAAGIAT! Hope you enjoy it!**

**The Fruits Basket Gang aren't mine (however much I wish they were) But Ellie is!**

**Now read!**

Chapter 2

My hand gripped the handle of my backpack. Oh god, what if it was a pervert, or a murderer, or a child stealer, or a vampire? Again I was over thinking. I began to feel a familiar tingling down my spine and the bottom of it began to feel very itchy. Sugar, sugar, sugar! I was transforming! I desperately tried to keep human squirming slightly. However the familiar sensation soon stopped and I started to feel normal again. I glanced at Tohru-chan and the man fearing confused stares directed at me. Luckily neither of them seemed to notice. Tohru-chan was franticly apologizing for trespassing, whilst the man was trying to tell her it was quite alright.

"TOHRU!" I shouted and then my hand slowly rose up and gently rested on my lips. I shouted at her… Sweet Tohru-chan, one of the nicest people I had ever met and I just shouted at her. It had been a long time since I had last raised my voice in a negative way – especially to someone I liked. Being part wolf did come with some nasty personal traits like being protective over my territory and at times I could be quite snappy but I have been slowly conquering them. Of course it wasn't all bad – I did have an awesome sense of smell and I'm great at leading groups and being loyal to other pack members.

"Yes, Ellie-chan?" Tohru-chan's sweet voice once again jerked me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, er, um," I began, and then I saw the man and remembered why I caught her attention in the first place. "He had something to say." I motioned towards him.

"Aaah, okay." I watched the dark-haired man's eyes flit between us, following the words that we spoke. He reminded me somewhat of a dog. Smelt like one too.

"Well I was just saying that I really don't mind that you two high school girls came over to look at my house, but what in the world made you want to come over here?"

"Well… We saw these cute little zodiac animals and wanted to have a closer look." Tohru-chan replied.

"Yes they're ever so detailed - we wouldn't have been able to see it all from over there, would we?" I chipped in. The man watched us with an expression of mild amusement planted on his face.

"These little things really attracted your attention?"

"Oh yes, but it's a shame you left out the cat."

"The cat?" Tohru-chan's comment seemed to really interest him. "So you know the zodiac story?"

"Yes, mum told it to me when I was little – I was so upset for the poor cat that I knew I wouldn't be a dog anymore but a cat."

"Aaah… So you're year of the dog? I knew there was something I liked about you."

"So you like dogs? Do you own one? I can smell it." I questioned. A look of shock spread across his face like a disease would spread across a town, but it was a short disease because within a second not a trace of it remained.

"Yes, I am year of the dog." Tohru-chan quickly cut in sensing the strangers unease from my

question.

"Mmmm… Yes I definitely knew there was something that I liked – I mean aside from your pretty fac- Oww, what did you do that for?" I looked up to see the cause of the pain – a lime green rucksack which belonged to Yuki Sohma, the prince of our high school.

"Honda-san, Kaneko-san? **(It hasn't been mentioned but Ellie is half Japanese and half English) **

What are you doing here? My cousin – he didn't do anything strange did he?" Yuki-kun said, his eyes filled with concern for us but I paid hardly any attention to the words spilling out of his mouth because all I could think of was the fact that he knew my name. I glanced over to Tohru-chan and it seemed she was thinking the same thing.

"Um, uh…" I struggled to speak. "No." Finally I said something that made sense. I looked up at the odd purple eyes and suddenly I began to feel nervous. Why? Why was I feeling like that? I never bothered with boys, at least not in _that_ way. They were all useless and stupid. I knew that for a fact because of past experiences. I felt a tremble come up through my body and I heard the beginning of an involuntary growl as I thought of _him_. No, no I mustn't remember – I mustn't.

"Oh, you two girls must be school friends of Yuki – well let's start again. I'm Shigure Sohma, Yuki's older and much less violent cousin." The other man said studying all of our expressions.

"Nice to meet you." Tohru-chan spoke with her usual aura of politeness.

"Well we'd best be going – we've got a school to get to and lessons to learn! Bye!" I stated, whilst pulling Tohru-chan away from the two Sohmas.

"Wait – I'm headed for school two why don't we walk together?" Yuki-kun's voice spoke over my pointless babble.

"Yes, of course – the more the merrier!" Said Tohru-chan.

I huffed and walked on ahead.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fan Girls

**HEYA! Here's the next chapter of A Strange Family And A Girl In A Tent or ASFAAGIAT!  
If you don't already know - Fruits Basket is not mine, however Ellie Kaneko came from deep inside my relam of thoughts!**

**Enjoy! X**

Chapter 3

"Honda-san, Kaneko-san, you were walking with Yuki-kunthis morning?" Yuki-kun's three most vicious fan girls screamed at me and Tohru-chan. I blocked their cat-like moans out of my head and stared at the three girls. They babbled on about coincidences and stuff. And they babbled some more. And a bit more. Oh and who could guess, a bit more.

"Will you just shut up about your stupid Yuki!" My anger made me drop the honorific – oh god I'm going to be public enemy number 1 after this. "He's not the world you know, other things do exist, and I bet you didn't even know. Your precious Yuki Sohma is just a stuck up guy with a pretty face. He's just a stupid, stupid guy!" I leaned against the wall from the exhaustion of my sudden outburst. I shifted my attention away from the fan girls, who had moved on from coincidences and had now started talking about how amazing Yuki-kun was, and found myself looking at a very upset Yuki-kun. I held his gaze and tried to look like I didn't mean any of what I just said but I think that only made it worse. Not like I cared what he thought of me or anything. Suddenly I noticed a silence surrounding me. I turned back towards where the fan girls had be standing and saw Saki-chan and Arisa-chan, Saki-chan looked scary, a devilish smile on her face and Arisa-chan was fussing over Tohru-chan like a mother hen.

"Hello Ellie-chan how are you?" I smiled at Saki-chan. "Your electric waves seem tired."

"You hit the nail on the head, Saki-chan."

"Y'know Ellie-chan you why don't you just address us the way Tohru-chan does – our second names – it would be a lot less confusing." Arisa-chan suggested. I shrugged.

"It's weird – back in England we just call every one by their first names most of the time, especially at our age, and we don't have honorifics either."

"Hmmm…. Anyway, I hear you questioned Yuki-kun's amazingness in front of the fan club girls – am I right?"

"Yep! You're right but you know I don't actually believe some of what I said. The great prince is actually an alright guy." Arisa-chan raised an eyebrow in interest. "Anywho, don't you think we ought to get to class?" I quickly changed the subject aware of everyone's thoughts.

"Ellie-chan, do you like Sohma-kun?" Tohru-chan questioned.

"Ah-ha, I really best get to class…" I sped down the hall, only confirming the answer to Tohru-chan's question. But I didn't feel like that about Yuki-kun, did I? I pushed the thought to the bottom of my mind, which was quite far down.

I stretched my arms out in front of me with a large yawn – at last the school day was over! I can go home, relax, watch some TV and maybe I might have time for a run – in my wolf form of course, I hated any exercising as a human. Grabbing my bag and coat I headed out of the classroom with Tohru-chan.

"Ellie-chan…" Tohru-chan spoke slowly.

"Yes…" I said mimicking her slow speaking. "Oh, and if you're going to ask me anything else about Yuki-kun the think again." I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Aaah, no. I was just going to ask if you would like to come and study with me. After I've finished working of course."

"Well…" I thought of all the homework that I won't get done tonight if I don't study with Tohru-chan tonight. "Why not?" I stepped into the little locker-like section which held everyone's regular shoes rather than the ones we wore inside the school. God, the Japanese were weird.

"Okay! Do you want to meet at mine?"

"Nah, I'll pick you up from work if you want!"

"That's great!" Her eyes spotted something behind me and they light up. "Sohma-kun!" The strange grey-haired head turned to face us.

"Why, Honda-san, Kaneko-san." His eyes, which were carefully positioned away from mine, flashed with hurt as he said my last name. "We're beginning to make a habit of bumping into each other, aren't we?"

"Yes, we certainly are!" Tohru-chan replied. I wisely stayed out of the awkward conversation.

"Well – I've got to get home, but see you another time." Yuki-kun walked off. Me and Tohru-chan left school soon after.


	4. Chapter 4 - Shigure Laughs Alot

**Hello! It's me with Chapter 4 of ASFAAGIAT! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Furuba, but Ellie, well, that's another story!**

Chapter 4

I leaned against the cold metal bar outside Tohru-chan's work place. The chill sent little shivers through my heated body, which soothed my aching body. I had been running in wolf form to get here and the first few moments after the change were often like this. It was less achy than the first time though – the achiness had gradually been decreasing and I really hoped that it would keep going down until not a hint of pain remained. It did sometimes increase though – especially if I stop transforming for a while. That's why I like to transform every night and go for a run. Plus it keeps both my bodies in good shape – I would be fat as hell otherwise. My mind wandered (really? More wandering – I must get more control over my mind) over to this morning's events. Meeting Yuki-kun's brother, wait no, Yuki-kun's cousin Shigure and insulting Yuki-kun – all within an hour, well that was one eventful morning for me. Thinking about Yuki-kun always reminded me of rats. I shivered again and started jumping up and down and jiggling around. Imagining rats and other things like that (bugs, sewers, toilets, earwigs, bats, etc. etc.) always made me all tingly and horrible, so naturally that was how I dealt with it.

"Ellie-chan! You came!" My pondering head snapped up at the familiar chirpy voice.

"Why, of course!" I paused for a moment. "I wouldn't leave you here – we did make plans after all."

"Yes, you're right. Absolutely correct!"

"Uhh, duh of course I'm right!" The words came out of my mouth without me even noticing. My mind was focusing on the fact that the two Sohma's both reminded me of an animal. What did those animals have in common? "Well, shall we go to mine, or yours?"

"I thought we decided on mine, but if you want we can go to yours."

"Well let's get to yours so you can get your study things and then to mine so we can get my things and then… wait for it…. We can go study in a library!" I knew that it was far too busy to study at mine as my sister was ill and it was too dark to study in a tent at this time of night, well, Tohru-chan did have a light but I didn't want to waste its power.

"Okay! Whatever you say, Ellie-chan." Then we headed off into the darkness of the forest to get Tohru-chan's study things.

* * *

Tohru-chan rustled and rumaged around her bags in the tent searching for various school items.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?" I offered.

"No, no, no! I'll be fine - how about you go on ahead, I don't want to hold you back!"

"Tohru-chan, really it's OK. Take your time." She went back to looking for her study things.

"Right, I've got it all I need! We can go and pick up your things now!" Tohru-chan pushed her way out of the tent. She stopped all of a sudden then there was a few seconds on silence. Then someone burst into absolute fits of laughter. I wondered what the hell was going on, so I pushed my head through the small gap in the tent to see a panic-stricken Yuki-kun and his cousin madly flapping an extended index finger about vaguely in the direction of the tent and killing himself with laughter. Literally killing himself. With laughter. Absolute fits of it. It was a wonder he hadn't started rolling around on the floor. Oh wait, he had.


	5. Chapter 5 - Landslide

**Heya! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a looooonnnng time, I've just been sehr sehr (that's German for very) busy and I've been working on my new Furuba FanFiction, The Protectors. You might want to check it out! **

**In case it hasn't gotten through to you already, I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. :D**

**Happy Reading,**

**EllieLissieA X**

Chapter 5

Me and Tohru-chan sat in the Sohma's front room. Yuki's cousin was still laughing hysterically, whilst Yuki-kun politely asked Tohru-chan questions. Funny, you would have thought that the adult would be the mature one. Tohru-chan answered Yuki-kun's questions, and also begged for forgiveness, and me, well, I wisely sat out of the conversation avoiding Yuki-kun's eyes.

"So, Honda-san, how long have you lived like this?" Yuki-kun asked. Tohru-chan answered. I nodded along praying that I wouldn't be added into the conversation.

"And Kaneko-san, you knew about this?" Obviously God was too busy for me at the moment.

"Yes I did." I replied still avoiding his eyes.

"OK. Did either of you know most of this forest is Sohma property?"

"Aaah! I'm sorry, I didn't know, but please let me stay there… I don't have much but I can pay. Please let me stay…" Suddenly the room seemed a whole lot quieter. Oh, the so-called 'adult' had stopped laughing.

"It's unsafe out there. With landslides, wild animals and the occasional weirdo creeping about it's certainly not a place for a girl to be living." I raised my eyebrow at the man. Was he suggesting that she stayed with them?! Living with two strange men is definitely not the best place for a girl either. Tohru-chan dramatically stood up and punched the air.

"It's okay – I'm already used to the bugs!" She said in her chirpiest voice. Then she made a weird noise and looked like she was about to faint. I rushed to help her but who beat me to it? Yuki-kun. Why did he have to be so perfect? It was so annoying, not to mention overrated and don't even get me started on his fan girls. Shigure-san opened a sliding door to reveal a mess of what was supposedly a kitchen. A very messy kitchen. How the hell were you meant to cook in here, did they eat out every night? Probably.

"Where's the ice?" I looked away from the kitchen to look at a very confused Shigure-san who was looking for ice. Tohru-chan was looking at the mess of a kitchen over his shoulder.

"And you call the woods unsafe?" she questioned. Shigure-san turned to look at her.

"Well relatively speaking." Shigure-san retorted. Suddenly a howl sliced the air. Instinctively I listened to what the wolf was shouting about. It definitely wasn't a for-the-sake-of-it type of howl. The wolf went on yelling about 'falling land' and 'great slides of mud'. Oh.

"There's been a landslide." I said. Shigure-san spoke at the same time as me. "Sorry I didn't hear what you said?"

"There's been a landslide." Shigure-san replied. I stared at him. Did he understand what the wolf was saying? He did remind me of a dog and dog-speak is really just a less complex form of wolf-speak. But what does that show?

"Mum! What if the land slide was by my tent? Mum would be suffocating!" Tohru-chan started worrying about the picture of her mum that she kept with her. She also spoke to it as if it was really her mother. Her habits worried me slightly but I went along with them to keep her happy. Bitterly, a part of me wondered if it was possible for a picture to suffocate. However, the majority of me was heading out the door back to the tent to check on Tohru-chan's 'mother'.

* * *

When we reached the tent we saw a huge mess of mud. Tohru-chan screamed slightly as she saw that the tent was no longer standing.

"Tohru-chan, don't worry. I'm sure your mother is fine." I tried to calm her down but it was no use. I doubt she even heard what I said; she had run over to the tent and had started clawing away at the mud. Luckily, Mr 'Perfect' was here to save the day. He somehow managed to get the distraught girl standing and started leading her back to his house. I glared at him and grabbed Tohru-chan's arm.

"Come on Tohru-chan, you can stay at mine. I'm sure mum won't mind!" Yuki-kun turned on a 100 watt smile.

"No, no. She can stay at ours, I'm sure it's closer to get to."

"Are you sure? I mean _we _wouldn't want to be any trouble." I dragged out the 'we', whilst glancing back at Shigure-san. He seemed to have no problem with the two of us staying. I don't think he really knew what was going on; he was just humming some repetitive song. Yuki-kun caught on to what I was saying.

"You wouldn't be any trouble at all." He smiled whilst speaking, but his voice seemed to have an annoyed edge. It surprised me; I never thought that Prince Perfect would have a dark side.

* * *

I slowly headed back to the beds that had been prepared for me and Tohru-chan, after phoning my mum to make sure that it was all ok for me to stay here. When I got back Tohru-chan had already drifted off to sleep and Shigure-san and Yuki-kun were talking. They stopped when I closed the sliding door.

"Well… Erm, I'll be off then." Yuki headed out the door. As I watched him leave I noticed a lot of movement behind him. Huh, that's odd.


	6. Chapter 6 - Question Solved

**Hello my friends, I'm here with the latest chapter of ASFAAGIAT! Enjoy reading it, and remember, I do not own Fruits Basket. **

**Happy Reading my little friends. :D**

Chapter 6

I awoke that morning to see Yuki-kun standing with Tohru-chan's belongings and a shovel. He looked surprisingly fresh and awake. I stared at him in disbelief. Even as a wolf I wouldn't be able to dig up all of Tohru-chan's belongings _and_ get enough sleep.

"How? In one night?" I stammered. "Is that even possible?" This guy just kept on doing good things. What is he, a saint? I thought.

"How doesn't matter, yes it took me one night and apparently it is possible, Kaneko-san." Yuki-kun smiled and bent down to place Tohru-chan's 'mother' by her head. I snorted.

"Well, well done you. Do you want a gold star or something?" Yuki-kun looked at me blankly.

"Umm… No it's alright Kaneko-san; I don't need a gold star…"

"It was sarcasm, now if you don't mind I'm going to get changed." I grabbed my clothes and stormed out, annoyed at Yuki-kun's impeccable manners and politeness, annoyed that he was helping Tohru-chan more than me, and most of all, annoyed that he was just so perfect. I headed over to the toilet as I figured that would be my best bet for somewhere to change. As I was walking along got a whiff of dog, it was even stronger than yesterday. Shigure-san passed me and I stopped him. The smell grew stronger.

"OK, where is the dog? It stinks of dog in here – there's no way that there isn't one."

"What! I don't smell anything, you must be smelling things!" He glanced down as he spoke, showing me that he was lying.

"You're lying." I had cornered him, he couldn't escape this question.

"There are, umm, lots of strays around here." I glared at him. He was lying again. "Do you hear that?"

"What?!" I was getting annoyed and impatient now, why wouldn't he tell me the answer? Why would you keep a dog secret anyway?

"I hear Tohru-chan and Yuki-kun speaking!" Shigure-san said in a singsong voice. I growled and made a promise to myself that I would find the answer to the dog thing. Although I had a suspicion that it was a reason similar to my own.

* * *

After getting changed I found that Tohru-chan would be staying with the two Sohmas for free, in exchange for being their housekeeper. Part of me felt uneasy for leaving her with two strange men. They seemed nice and all but there was something… not right about them.

"Ellie-chan? Hello?" Tohru-chan brought me back from the realm of thoughts. I moved from the wall of Tohru-chan's new bedroom to stand by her. Yuki-kun opened a window. I really had to apologize for the way I'd been acting. He's not really that bad… Actually rather than apologizing I should explain how I feel… But that sounds kinda to… mawkish.

"It's time to pay the piper, rat boy! I've come to collect!" Suddenly some redhead burst through the roof. No kidding, he actually burst through the roof. Yuki-kun seemed to know this guy and looked like he was about to have some kind of martial arts battle with him.

"Funny because I thought he'd send someone bigger." Yuki-kun replied to the redhead. Redhead lunged at Yuki-kun.

"Wait, please don't fight!" Tohru-chan leaped to grab hold of Redhead's shoulders but slipped on a piece of wood.

"Tohru-chan, I was enjoying that!" I whined. She failed to hear me as she fell onto Redhead.

*P*O*O*F*

Suddenly there was an orange cat sitting in Redhead's place. My eyes widened. Could he really be like me? Tohru-chan picked up the cat gingerly. She wore a face of utter confusion.

"Ummm… What?"

"YUKI-KUN KYO-KUN'S NOT BACK AGAIN IS HE?" Shigure-san shouted from downstairs. I heard hurried steps coming up the stairs.

"If Kyo-kun's the redhead who turns into a cat, then yes he's back." I told Shigure-san calmly.

*P*O*O*F* *P*O*O*F*

After two more 'poof' noises me and Tohru-chan saw a black dog in Shigure-san's place and a grey rat in Yuki-kun's place.

"Oh… so you were the dog smell." I smiled happily, as I now knew the answer to my question.


	7. Chapter 7 - Curses Unveiled

**Heya! It's me, back with chapter 7 of ASFAAGIAT! Yay! As often mentioned I don't own the furuba gang, so um yeah! **

**Happy Reading! X**

Chapter 7

Tohru-chan scooped up the animals, or Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Shigure-san, and ran down the stairs.

"Ellie-chan! We need to call a hospital! Or a vet! Or somebody!" She screamed.

"Tohru-chan it will be alright, we just need to let them explain." I shouted, still upstairs, attempting to calm her down. It was no use. Then I heard the postman. "Oh sugar, she's gonna tell him." I thundered down the stairs.

"I wish my dog was this smart. Good day." The postman walked away. Thank god, he seemed to have taken no notice of what Tohru-chan had been saying.

"Damn it, how am I meant to come up with an excuse if both of you transform too?!"

"Don't try and blame this on us you stupid cat!" Tohru-chan watched in amazement as the rat and cat squabbled. Suddenly Shigure-san jumped up.

"Cut it out, both of you. Anyway it's too late for excuses. I'm a dog, Yuki-kun's a rat and that's Kyo he's a cat. Don't let his temper scare you."

"No... Really? I didn't notice you guys turning into speaking animals." I said sarcastically. I saw Yuki-kun's little rat shoulders heave with a sigh. He was kinda cute in rat form. I held back my laughter from my hilarious sarcasm, and thought about the situation in more depth. They changed their shape, just like me. Maybe I could find out more about why I transform from them. That was way I came to Japan, after all. But I didn't feel like giving my secret over just yet.

"So this is normal?" Tohru-chan asked. Funny girl, normal isn't really a word you use to describe shape shifters.

"Strange choice in words, but for us this transformation is not unexpected." Shigure-san replied. Kyo-kun stayed with his back turned away from us. Seems like a fun guy… To annoy.

"Well, it explains why you all smell like animals." I said. Yuki-kun looked alarmed, Kyo-kun turned around to look at me and Shigure just nodded. "What?" I said to Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun.

"A _normal _human being shouldn't be able to smell us – the scents aren't strong enough." Yuki-kun explained.

"Haha… Well I guess I couldn't hide it forever, I was planning on telling you guys when I found out your curse." I began. I imagined Shigure-san raising an eyebrow in his human form. "I turn into a wolf."

*P*O*O*F* *P*O*O*F* *P*O*O*F*

"Oh yeah, when we turn back we're naked." Shigure-san stated as the three animals turned into humans. Tohru-chan turned away screaming about how she didn't see anything, but I turned and laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! You guys got the short straw there! I mean when I change back I'm fully clothed." I laughed.

"Ummm… So how does your transformation work?" The now fully-clothed human Yuki-kun enquired.

"Well I'll show you." I transformed into my wolf form, with no smoke or fancy swirls or anything. I stood in my wolf form, which was similar to Shigure-san's dog form apart from the fact that my body was more muscular and better adapted to the wild and the fact that my fur was a greyish brown. My wolf form still had growing to do though.

"You can control your changes?" Kyo-kun finally spoke.

"Uhh… Yeah most of the time, but if I'm super excited or distressed then I sometimes transform against my will… Those times hurt." I explained.

"Why do you transform?" Shigure-san asked.

"Well, that's actually part of the reason I came to live in Japan. You see, I've been trying to find out why since I knew that I could change."

"And that links to Japan because…?" Yuki-kun questioned.

"Well, we've spent some time finding out about my English family to see if there's any links there, but there wasn't, so now we're trying to find links in our Japanese family."

"Oh, ok. That makes sense I guess." Yuki-kun murmured.

"Anyway, I'm gonna change back now!" I said as the transformation rippled through my body. As usual my muscles ached a little afterwards but as was only in wolf form for a small amount of time it was barely noticeable. I stuck my tongue out at the boys. "Fully clothed see? Prevents perverts like you from looking at me."


	8. Chapter 8 - Yay! A Fight!

**Heyo! It's me! No I haven't died - just been busy with exams, homework, non-fan writing and a holiday in JAPAN! Anyway, I haven't updated this for like aaaagggggeeeessss! So I am updating it now! Yay! And I tried to make this chapter super long and amazing! **

**If you don't remember I don't own Fruits Basket, however I do own a fruit basket. (See what I did there? Yes I know, AMAZING) Anyway, you probably want to read now! Happy Reading my little friends... **

"Well… we must seem pretty strange to you at this point, huh?" Shigure said trying to make conversation.

"Uh, not really. I change shape too." I replied.

"Yeah, that question wasn't really directed to you, Ellie-chan."

"Oh, well learn to word you questions better, Ok? Anyway seeing as you and Tohru-chan are deep in conversation and Redhead, sorry I mean Kyo-kun is sulking I'd like a word with Yuki-kun." Hearing his name Yuki-kun snapped over to look at me.

"OOOOOOOHHHH! Ellie-chan is going to announce her undying love for Yuki-kun!" Shigure-san practically screamed. What was he? A man-child? Or some kind of adult, male Yuki fangirl? And would that make him a fanboy or a fanman? Haha, fanman. It sounds weird. Aah! Realm of thoughts again….

"Really Ellie-chan?" Tohru-chan spoke up, looking at me inquisitively. Woah, she must have taken Shigure-san seriously.

"No… I just need to speak to him…" My voice sounded tired out. I just had to apologise for saying those things to the fangirls about Yuki-kun. I grabbed his shoulder and stormed out the room, dramatically.

"Definitely asking him out." I heard Shigure-san not really whisper to everyone else, followed by a snigger from Mr Sulky Redhead. Once we were outside the room I turned to Yuki-kun. He put on an innocent looking face. Arrrggggghhhh! Why was he so annoying?

"Look, I just wanted to say sorry for all those things I said to the fangirls about you." I began speaking. "And that you are really annoying." I can't be too nice to him.

"So, you didn't mean what you said."

"Nope, not one bit of it."

"Not even the part where you said I had a pretty face?" Damn, I said that?

"That was the biggest lie of all." He smiled and looked me in the eye. He wasn't pretty, he was gorgeous. "You're go-" I stopped myself… was I really going to say that? Gosh, I need to get my act together. No wonder everyone thought I fancied Yuki-kun.

"Kaneko-san, what were you about to say?" Nothing got past Yuki-kun… Grrrr, so 'perfect'.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't mean it. It hurt when you said that." Hurt what? His ego?

"Heh, well you know how fangirls get, I had to stop them somehow… Insulting you was the only thing that worked… Also you don't have to be perfect all the time. It really annoys some people."

"By 'some people' you mean you, right?" Yes I meant me, of course. Actually he annoys me by just existing but I think asking him to not exist would be a bit much…

"Let's go back everyone else is probably missing us…" I ended the conversation, even though I felt like I should say more…. But what more was there to say?

We entered the room to hear Kyo-kun shouting at Tohru-chan. Doesn't he speak quietly at all?

"… Blame her! She shouldn't even be here!" God… he shouted and shouted and shouted. What a brat.

"Leave Honda-san out of this. Who we choose to allow into this house is really none of your concern. You're the one who doesn't belong here." Yuki-kun turned to Kyo-kun. That showed him for shouting at Tohru-chan but saying he doesn't belong here was a bit harsh.

"PUNK!" More shouting, really? Kyo-kun then smashed the table in half. Shigure-san didn't flinch a bit. Smashing tables must be normal here. Then I noticed that Tohru-chan was bleeding.

"Tohru-chan, your bleeding! Ahhhh! I'm gonna get you Kyo-kun!" I hate these Sohmas, no way am I allowing Tohru to live here. I lunged towards Kyo-kun but I was stopped by a gentle hand.

"It's okay, let me handle this."

"Huh?" I looked up to see Yuki-kun slap Kyo-kun across the face. Yay, a fight! "Fight, fight, fight!" I chanted, excitedly. I loved a fight, must be the wolf within me.

"No Sohma-kun! Kyo-kun! Don't fight!" Tohru-chan shouted… Bless her, trying to prevent a fight that's already started.

"Don't worry," began Shigure-san as he began to clean Tohru-kun's wound, "This goes back a lot further then just today. Those two do nothing but fight whenever they see each other."

"So there's gonna be loads more fights? Awesome!" Tohru-chan looked at me in horror as I spoke those words. "What? I just like watching people fight!"

"But fighting is bad. Shouldn't we stop them?" Tohru-chan turned to Shigure-san. I scoffed, as if Shigure-san was more mature than me.

"No, it's okay. It'll be all over in a second." Shigure-san replied. Okay… he had a sensible side? Just at that moment Yuki-kun kicked Kyo-kun through the door. Really, what was the point of those sliding papery doors? All they do is get broken.

"Yuki, try not to destroy the house, okay?" Shigure-san muttered.

"Well, if you guys didn't have paper doors you wouldn't have this problem." I retorted. Wait a second, why was I sticking up with Mr Perfect?


End file.
